Secrets and Lies
by JesusLover13
Summary: When Jasmine comes to Disney High School, Aladdin immediately falls for her. But when he and his friends let her into their group, they might just be in danger because of her secrets, while she just might drown in their lies.
1. Keeping Secrets

**Hi! ^_^ This is my first Disney fanfiction. Ever. xD It's about all of the Disney characters, even though it's slightly more centered around Aladdin. I actually didn't know that there is so many Disney High fanfics. I thought the majority of them were unfinished and/or really old. But I see a lot now that I'm actually looking. :P So, I know that there's a lot of these, but I know they're all different in more ways than one. :)**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ **

* * *

_Chapter One: Keeping Secrets_

"Well, this is it."

Looking at Peter, Aladdin nodded.

The two of them stared up at the sight before them.

Disney High School was a nice school. You didn't have to be extra smart or extra talented to get in - it was basically a normal school. Except for the fact that it looked more like a castle than anything.

It was huge - with plenty of classrooms and a large cafeteria. Everything about the school looked like royalty, even though most people tried to ignore that fact.

Just because something _looked_ like royalty, didn't mean it truly was. Aladdin had come to learn that.

This was his second year there and Peter's third. Their junior year.

Aladdin, personally, liked the school a lot. It was giving him another chance - another chance to do something good with his life. He needed that chance. But whether he needed it for _him_ or for _his future, _he had no clue.

Either way, he was kind of dreading the school. Even though he liked it a lot, he knew that even a handful of bad grades could ruin his chance of doing something good for once.

Peter, on the other hand, thought school was "a waste of time where you learn about stuff you'll never use." He'd always said he'd rather be out having fun than stuck in the so-called "torture chamber."

Aladdin took a deep breath and started toward the entrance.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. This year will be no different than the last one."

Aladdin sighed. "I hope you're right."

The moment they stepped through the doorway, they were greeted by a sea of voices and a crowded hallway.

"Is it just me, or is there more people every year?" asked Aladdin, like he'd know.

"It's just you." Peter walked confidently through the corridor. Maybe Al just wasn't used to the crowds yet.

The dark headed boy followed his closest friend around all the people. They stopped at Peter's locker.

Once he opened it, Peter turned to look at Aladdin. "Like it?"

Inside the locker, almost everything was painted green, except the back wall, which was painted black, with bright stars everywhere. The two brightest stars, in the middle, stood out the most. The star to the right was slightly brighter than the other.

It looked a lot like Peter's room.

Aladdin's eyes widened. "When did you do that? And _how?_"

"I left the house last night to come here." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Brought a couple paint cans with me. I was gone before anyone even _thought _about coming to school this morning."

Aladdin laughed, bumping knuckles with his friend. "Nice way to start off the school year!"

"Hi!" came a voice from behind them. "Cool locker, Peter!"

They turned around. It was Tinkerbell, a short, blond cheerleader. She was always super nice to them, even though she was a bit more popular than they were.

She could, however, be as cold hearted as she wanted to when there were other girls around Peter.

Everyone in school had figured out, by now, that she had a huge crush on him. She'd had one for as long as she could remember. But he didn't seem to be very interested in her, much to her dismay.

"Hey, Tink," he greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Just looking for Fawn." She turned to the other boy. "Hey, Aladdin."

"Hey, Tinkerbell." He smiled.

"Well, I better get going," she said, smiling widely when she turned to Peter.

He smiled back as she walked away.

Aladdin raised his eyebrows at his best friend and smirked. "It's obvious she likes you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I guess," he replied. Then, he added with a grin, "But who can blame her?"

Aladdin shook his head, turning his attention to Ariel and Belle as they walked up. "Bojour," Belle greeted with a kind smile.

"Hey, guys," Aladdin responded.

"We're _girls._" Ariel giggled, her blue eyes shining.

"And we're aware of that," Peter chimed in.

Belle rolled her eyes. She turned to him. "So, Peter, since the study group studied at my house last year, I was thinking we could all study at _your_ house this time." She had always been one for enjoying schoolwork and organizing her study groups. She preferred working with others to working alone.

When Peter's face only went pale, she quickly added, "If you want, it could only be for two times a week, for four weeks. That's only eight times a month!"

Peter's face went a bit paler as his mouth opened, then closed.

Aladdin and Ariel exchanged a knowing look.

Coming to his friend's rescue, Aladdin threw an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Which days of the week?" he asked Belle, causing Peter's eyes to go wide.

Belle looked from Aladdin to Peter and back again, her eyes narrowed. "Wednesdays and Fridays," she said slowly.

Aladdin managed to look disappointed. "Aw. _What_ a shame. Peter spends every Wednesday and Friday helping raise money for those less fortunate." He paused, wiping a nonexisitent tear out of his eye. "You know, those kids will be _so _happy on Christmas morning."

Belle looked as though she would melt from the kindness and Ariel breathed out a sigh of relief. "That is so sweet of you, Peter!" the brunette exclaimed.

Peter nodded, the color slowly coming back to his face.

"So, what about Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Huh?" asked Peter and Aladdin in unison.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," she repeated.

"Uh..." Peter trailed off.

"No!" Ariel jumped in.

All heads turned to her.

"Peter... um... helps me at the aquarium on Tuesdays," she announced.

Peter nodded quickly.

"And he spends Thursdays with his grandmother," Aladdin added, not missing a beat.

"What about weekends?" Belle questioned, skeptical. "Surely-"

"Hello, Belle!" said Wendy Darling as she walked by. "Ready for English class?"

Belle nodded, not wanting to be late. She turned back to Peter and Aladdin. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She then headed with Ariel down the hallway to catch up with Wendy. "Why were you guys acting so strange?" she asked.

Ariel hesitated. "Peter doesn't really like to talk about his home."

* * *

Aladdin raised his eyebrows at Peter. "We _lied _to Belle for you," he whispered as the two of them walked to history class.

Peter sighed. He definitely wouldn't apologize for that. "It's better than her finding out!" he said, a bit too loudly, earning them a few curious glances.

"Is everything all right?" asked Cinderella, a teacher, as she walked by.

The boys nodded.

She smiled sweetly and headed toward her classroom.

Aladdin turned back to Peter. "I know," he replied, his voice quiet so no one else would overhear. "But why is keeping this secret so important? Why does it matter?"

"You _know _why."

Peter was right. He _did _know why. He could remember the night very clearly. How could he possibly forget it?

* * *

**The next chapter will be a lot longer. Trust me. I've written it. xD**

**Also, a lot of other characters will show up in the next chapter too. But if you think of someone you'd like to see in this story, just let me know. :D**

**I need to find the Treasure Planet movie. I've never seen it, but I know I want Jim in this story. ^_^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review if you liked it, please! ^_^**


	2. The Beauty In the Cafeteria

**Well, just as I said, this is a long chapter. xD But I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ This should better explain the story and kind of give you an idea as to where it might be going. ;)**

**The parts in italics are flashbacks, just so no one goes through half this chapter asking, "What the heck?" xD**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed this story! I hope all of you enjoy this! ^_^**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Beauty In the Cafeteria_

_The winter wind felt colder than usual as the rain poured down from the darkening sky._

_It had been this way for nearly three days now and it didn't seem as if it'd be going away any time soon._

_The roads were soaking wet and hardly anyone ever left the house for anything._

_Except Aladdin._

_At a time when people would stay home from work to huddle around the fireplace with their families, it was hard to find food._

_He'd tried to break into a few shops, but nothing was working and he'd already gone a few days without eating. Not to mention the fact that he'd been kicked out of almost every place he'd tried to hide._

_There was no where warm to stay - not for free, at least._

_And as he stared up at the sky, he wondered if he would even make it to school the next day. He had no food, he was freezing, and his clothes were soaked due to the water everywhere._

_He'd kept up the whole school charade so far, but he'd known for a while now that it couldn't last much longer. There was no way._

_Not too long ago, he'd paid a couple strangers all of his money - forty bucks - just to pretend to be his parents for a day so they'd meet with the principal._

_But sooner or later, he'd get caught._

_Maybe it was better to quit while he was ahead. Even though he'd only just started his sophmore year a few months ago._

_He slowly trudged down a dark, empty street near the back of town, shivering as the rain continued to pour down on him._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that the sky may have somehow felt his pain and began to cry. And it had been crying for _days _now. Maybe the sky was just some sympathetic character who, too, had feelings, and even felt lonely. Maybe it cried because it felt sorry for others in the world. Maybe it was upset because people didn't have clouds surrounding them on a daily basis. Maybe-_

_He shook his head to push the thoughts away. He was too tired, that's why he was thinking such things._

_It would be entirely dark soon and he still hadn't found a place to stay - not even a dry porch to sleep on._

_Finally too exhausted and cold to walk any further, Aladdin fell to his knees beside a tree. He didn't care how wet the ground was or even if he caught a cold; he just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe in the morning the sun would be shining._

_He leaned against the tree and was just about to close his tired eyes when he spotted a shadow across the street._

_He sat up a little straighter to try and make out exactly who or _what _it was. He prepared to get up and run - he never knew when someone would be after him for stealing something. But he stopped when he realized that it was only Peter Pan, a sophmore dude from his school._

_Peter walked out from around the house and Aladdin stood, carefully attempting to move away. If Peter saw him, it would ruin everything._

_But even from there, Aladdin could see that Peter was also wet from head to toe and that the red head's cheek was almost as red as his hair._

_Seeing this, Aladdin hesitated. What was going on? If Peter was in trouble, he would definitely help him out._

_No one seemed to be chasing Peter, though, so Aladdin figured it was okay to just keep going._

_But before he could silently leave, Peter spotted his shivering figure in the darkness and crossed the street._

_"Who's there?" Peter was careful to keep his distance from the other boy, but he sounded firm._

_Aladdin nearly answered, not wanting to scare Peter, but instead, he tried to slowly creep away before anyone knew anything._

_Peter was quick to reach out and grab him by the arm with a tight grip. Aladdin tried to jerk himself free, but was unable to so._

_"Who's _there?_" Peter repeated, yanking the other boy back to get a good look at his face._

_Aladdin hung his head in defeat, knowing that he'd certainly been found out._

_"Aladdin?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah."_

_Even with no light, he could see Peter's eyebrows furrow. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring."_

_Aladdin tried to think of a convincing story, but only managed to get distracted by the harmonic sound of rain hitting the pavement._

_Peter was impatient. "Well?"_

_Aladdin opened his mouth to answer this time, but before he could, a crashing sound was heard from the house Peter had come from._

_Immediately, Peter's eyes widened and he ushered Aladdin to get out of there. "Look, I don't know why you're out here, but you need to get home. Right now."_

_Aladdin only stood there, much to Peter's dismay. "Why?"_

_"Because I told you to," Peter replied, his voice not sounding rude, but urgent. He turned his classmate around and shoved him lightly toward the road. He paused for a brief moment after noticing Aladdin's involuntary shivers. "You're freezing."_

_Aladdin barely heard him, because he was far too confused about why the other teen was acting so strange. He was definitely hiding something... but what?_

_Peter usually goofed off in school, he almost always smiled, and he _never _acted this strange._

_What was going on?_

Aladdin shook his head, trying to focus on the present time as they entered their history classroom.

Not much had changed since that night nearly a year ago.

Peter, obviously, still had times when he wasn't himself, but he was usually the kid-at-heart he'd always been.

And Aladdin? He was still living a lie. He was still only a street rat who pretended to be something he wasn't. It was amazing that he'd made it this far at Disney High.

He took his seat next to Peter in class.

The teacher, Mr. Cogsworth, was droning on and on about something that happened two hundred years ago and was completely irrelevant now.

Aladdin figured it'd be safe to go back to his thoughts. After all, he'd heard this story a couple years ago. He slowly laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes as the flashback returned.

_By now, Aladdin had forgotten all about the rain, even about the storm to come. Now, he was curious - and nothing could stop him from asking the questions he'd been wondering about. "Why are you-"_

_Peter interrupted him, "How long have you been out here?"_

_Aladdin shrugged. "A few minutes."_

_"No, I mean _outside._"_

_His dark eyes darted away. Should he be honest? Or should he run while he still had the chance? Either way, he might have just blown his final chance at staying at the school. He had nothing more to lose. At least, hopefully not. "I don't know. Six or seven months."_

_Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why? Don't you have a family? Why are you even going to school?"_

_"It's a long story," Aladdin admitted. He pretended to be interested in a mailbox across the street somewhere. Why had he ever told Peter? It had been a dumb idea. Now, not only did he have no where to go, but he could never go back to school. And he'd have to hide more. Everyone would find out and people would be searching for him._

Nice, Aladdin, _he thought, _now look what you've done.

_Peter stared up at the rain that was drenching them even more now. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"_

_Aladdin finally turned back to Peter and slowly shook his head. This was it. He'd be hated and ridiculed forever now. Word would definitely get back to the school and he'd have to run, go live someplace else._

_"I can't believe I'm saying this," Peter muttered to himself. He finally met Aladdin's eyes, looking more unsure than ever. "You can stay at my house."_

_The other teen was surprised, to say the least. Was this some sort of cruel joke? He hardly knew Peter. Why would someone be so... generous? "What?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard it right._

_"I said you can stay at my house," Peter repeated, sounding firm this time. "Now follow me. It's freezing out here." He started across the street and toward the house._

_Aladdin followed in wordless awe._

_They went around the two story house and to the large backyard._

_"This is where you live?" Aladdin looked up at the home before him. "It's so big."_

_Peter stopped walking for a moment, the expression on his face unreadable. "Yeah," he said slowly. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts haunting him, Peter kept walking until he reached a large tree. There was a ladder that went up to a tree house and Peter Pan began climbing after motioning for Aladdin to follow._

_They reached the top after almost slipping on water a few times._

_"Where are we going?" Aladdin questioned. He, personally, wouldn't have minded staying in the tree house, but apparently Peter had other ideas._

_"My room." The red head went over to a window and jumped out._

_Aladdin leaned out to see where his new friend had gone._

_Peter was out in the pouring rain again, standing on a platform only a few feet below the window. "Are you comin' or not?" he called up to him._

_Aladdin nodded, climbing out the window and dropping down fearlessly._

_The platform went straight across to a window on the second floor of the house. "This is my room," announced Peter, pulling the window open and hopping inside. Aladdin followed him._

_It was a large room, decorated with dark green walls; a lighter green floor; and a starry ceiling - one with two stars in the middle, one star slightly brighter than the other._

_A bed sat next to the window and a desk sat across the room with a lamp on top of it. Near the door was a green sofa. A few other pieces of furniture were scattered about the rest of the room._

_"Wow," Aladdin managed. He forgot all about how wet he was as he wandered through the room, taking in every single detail. This place was the greatest thing he'd seen in a while, next to Disney High School. Peter might as well have been royalty._

_"Hold on," Peter said. "Before you get too used to this, you need to know a few things."_

_"Like what?" Aladdin asked, bending down in front of a vent. They actually had _heat _there._

_"Well, for one, _you _get the sofa. The bed's mine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Two, we need to make a deal."_

_Aladdin stood. "What _kind _of deal?" His voice was cautious. Peter was being generous, but he never knew when all of this could be a trick._

_"A deal where you stay here if - and _only _if - you can keep a secret."_

_Aladdin's eyebrows went up. Suddenly this happy-go-lucky boy didn't seem so happy-go-lucky. He was entirely serious._

_Which meant this secret was huge._

_"Well, can you?"_

_Aladdin nodded. "I can."_

_"Okay." Peter sighed. "I... well, no one kn-"_

_Aladdin interrupted him, "Wait. You have to keep a secret too."_

_Peter, personally, thought that it was unfair to have to keep a secret when he was already giving Aladdin a place to stay, but he didn't argue. Anything to keep his secret safe._

_"You can't tell anyone that I'm staying here or that I don't have a family," Aladdin told him. "Especially not anyone at school."_

_Peter nodded. "All right. But that's _only _if you don't tell anyone my secret."_

_Aladdin nodded. "What _is _your secret?"_

_Peter sighed again. "Hook is my father."_

So, after a spit shake - which Peter said was a _real _man's way of agreeing - their deal had been made.

Just as Aladdin had suspected, Peter didn't completely hold up his end of the deal. He'd let it slip to Ariel that Aladdin had no parents and that he was staying at Peter's house.

But the excuse for that was Ariel had been Peter's best friend since they were both really young and he could tell her anything.

Aladdin, however, had never given Peter's secret away, even though Ariel also knew.

That night, almost a year ago, Aladdin hadn't known who Hook was, or even why it was such a big deal.

But Hook was the town's most hated man.

He had smacked Peter and pushed him out into the rain the night Aladdin spotted his friend outside.

And Aladdin began to dislike Hook as much as the rest of the town did, even though he mainly tried to stay out of the man's way.

Hook was a terrible person. It was no wonder no one liked him.

Peter knew that he'd be the town's most hated _teen_ if anyone else found out.

So he kept it a secret - even if he had to lie to his friends.

It was a carefully guarded secret and he was determined to keep it that way.

Aladdin was determined to keep it that way, too.

He knew his secret would quickly be revealed if he ever let Peter's secret slip.

Hopefully no one e-

His eyes came open and his head snapped up when he heard something hit his desk, hard.

It was a stack of text books, only inches away from where his head had been.

"Well, Aladdin," Mr. Cogsworth began, peering at the boy over his thick lenses, "since you're so eager to be in my class, I'm sure you won't mind helping me put these text books away."

"What?" Aladdin asked slowly, tiredly wiping his eyes. He had apparently taken a little nap during class. But as he scanned the room, he saw that all of his classmates were gone.

In fact, they were gone and replaced by some other students who were just leaving the classroom.

"What time is it?" he asked the teacher after a pretty blond girl, Auora, laughed at him as she walked by. She hadn't been in his class before.

Cogsworth chuckled. "Why, it's lunch time!"

Aladdin's eyes nearly went as wide as basketballs. "_What?_" he asked incredulously. "Did I sleep for _that _long?"

"I'm afraid so. The principal told me to give you this." He laid a small piece of paper on top of the text books for the boy to see.

Aladdin picked it up. "What's this?"

"A detention slip. You missed three classes, so you have a full week of detention starting on Monday."

Aladdin stared at the paper. Who knew such a _small_ paper could mean such _big_ trouble?

He sighed, hopelessly dropping his head down onto the desk.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin," Mr. Cogsworth continued. "I didn't want to give you detention. But it's the principal's orders. Now, get to lunch. You must be hungry."

"Yes sir." He slowly stood, balling the paper up and shoving it into his pocket.

He relunctantly left the room. Why had he fallen asleep? It wasn't like he was _that _tired. He'd gone to sleep at a pretty decent time the night before.

Okay. So _maybe _it was four in the morning when he'd finally flopped down on the comfy, green sofa.

And _maybe _he had stayed up that long, not studying, but playing video games with Peter.

He sighed and ran a hand through his longish hair. Who was he kidding? He'd really messed up this time.

How could he ever stay at the school if he kept missing classes?

Which classes had he missed, anyway?

History, obviously, then geometry with Mr. Darling, and Marine Biology with Ms. Ursula.

Wait. Geometry.

Aladdin nearly facepalmed at the thought of it. There had been a huge test today and he hadn't studied.

No. Instead, he'd flunked it. Failed completely.

This just wasn't his day.

* * *

"I wonder where Aladdin is," Ariel said, taking a bite of her salad. They were sitting at a round table outside during lunch.

"I don't know." Mulan used her chopsticks to eat some of the noodles in her bowl. "He wasn't in geometry today."

"Last time I saw him, he woke up at the end of Cogsworth's class and told me he'd see me at lunch," Peter said. "He was about to get up and leave class when I last saw him."

"Hi!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she came over to the table. "Have any of you seen Flynn?"

"Can't say I have," Shang answered. He was a popular senior, but even so, he chose to hang out with Mulan and her friends.

She'd once proven to him that even girls could play football. Ever since, they'd been very close friends.

He enjoyed hanging out with her and her friends much more than he did with his cocky, popular friends.

"Well, I hope he shows up soon," Rapunzel said. She took a seat beside Belle, who was lost in a book. "He promised he'd help me with the back to school dance."

"I did?" came a voice from behind them. It was Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel's face lit up at the sound of his voice. "Of course! You promised you would."

"Really?" Flynn raised his eyebrows as he squeezed into the seat between Rapunzel and Ariel. "You'd think I'd remember that."

"She threatened the frying pan, didn't she?" Belle asked, momentarily looking up from her book.

"Yep," Flynn said with a sigh.

Rapunzel giggled with delight. "At least we won't have to do all that work alone, Flynn."

"Really? Someone else _actually _signed up for that torture session?"

Rapunzel hadn't always been one for trying new things, but ever since she'd started school there, she had tried everything from cheerleading to the chess team.

And most of the time, she tried to drag Flynn along with her.

"Mhmm!" she exclaimed. "Plus, since not enough people signed up-"

"_Shocker,_" Flynn said, raising his eyebrows as he stole one of Ariel's salty fries.

Rapunzel shot him a look. "_Anyway, _they're giving the kids in detention an option to spend half their detention time helping us get everything ready for the dance. So, maybe most of them will give us a hand." She smiled brightly.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Yeah. _If we're lucky._"

"Don't worry, Flynn," she told him. "It won't be as bad as you think."

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice.

It was Aladdin.

Peter was the first to speak. "Hey. Where have you been?" He moved a bit closer to Ariel so Aladdin could sit down. "I bought your lunch, but it's probably cold by now."

Aladdin stifled a sigh. That was another thing: money. He needed a job or else his friends would be buying his lunch until he was eighty.

He took a seat next to Peter and took a bite out of the roll on his lunch tray.

"So, where were you?" asked Ariel.

He sighed, pulling the balled up paper out of his pocket. He tossed it onto the table.

Shang picked it up and unfolded it. "Detention for one week. Stay after school everyday with Mrs. Darling," he read.

Flynn offered Aladdin a knuckle bump and Aladdin accepted, although he didn't look so enthusiastic.

"What for?" Shang questioned.

"I fell asleep in history and slept through two more classes," Aladdin explained, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say more, but that's when Peter burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nice one, Al!" By now, he looked almost to tears. "Imagine what the other two classes thought when they saw you asleep in their classroom! And Cogsworth's face? I bet it was priceless!"

Aladdin managed a half smile at his friend laughter. "At least _someone's _happy about it."

"And you're not?" Belle asked, her eyebrows raised. She winked at him. "At least now you have the option to help Rapunzel and Flynn decorate for the dance."

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "I think I'll pass, but thanks, anyway."

Rapunzel's wide, green eyes were pleading. "Come on, Aladdin! It'll be fun!" She grabbed Flynn's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Flynn will be helping too!"

There was no response.

"Aladdin?"

Still no response.

"Al?" Peter waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

Aladdin didn't even blink. His eyes were focused inside the cafeteria, his mind somewhere far away.

The others followed his gaze.

Inside the cafeteria, past all of the tables in the room, was Mrs. Pots, the lunch lady. But standing in front of her was a girl with tan skin and long, black hair. A girl whose dark eyes, only for a brief second, met Aladdin's.

Ariel giggled at the sight of this. "That's the new girl," she told everyone. "Her name is Jasmine."

"Jasmine," Aladdin repeated, his eyes still locked on the beauty in the cafeteria. "Wow."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like it so far? :) Please let me know! ^_^ Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
